A Foreign Entity
by raindrop13
Summary: The Weasley family meets Percy's unusual girlfriend, Ella.


Percy's POV

I glared at Fred and George. They wouldn't stop fooling around. Ginny, on the other hand, was behaving like a princess. I smiled gratefully at her. She grabbed Harry's hand and jumped up and down. Hermione, thank Merlin, was keeping Ron in check. Mum and Dad were obviously eager. I stepped into the floo just in time to see Mum smack Fred and George.

I smiled as I arrived at Ella's. The living room smelled of baking, and I could hear pans clattering around in the kitchen. "Ella! We're here!" I called out and was greeted by the sight of her face peeking out from behind a corner.

Her face. It was perfect. _She_ was perfect. She was slender and generally petite, only reaching 5'6" in height. Her blond hair extended to her hips, and when she sat down she had to brush it out of the way. Streaks of color ran throughout her hair; hot pink, forest green, and only a tiny touch of turquoise. Her eyes were an openly deceptive brown; that is to say, she could hide her emotions in them, and make it perfectly clear she was hiding them. They could also be expressive, or thoughtful, it really depended. Her cheekbones existed only as a slight rounding curve, and were mostly covered in a sprinkle of freckles. Her lips were full, almost too full for her face, and her eyelashes were long and plentiful. Somehow, though her features were that of a child, she managed to make her maturity perfectly clear. It may have had something to do with her extensive cleavage.

Her dress was elaborate, as always. The bodice was a black corset, with a white, long-sleeved shirt under it that fit her like a second skin. There was a black skirt, but under it were layers and layers of frilly, silky, shimmery white that moved whenever she did. She was wearing white ballet flats, with a tiny black ribbon on them in the shape of a bow. Her nails were painted white, then black, then white, etc. and she wasn't wearing any makeup. I heard the others floo in, and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

She looked at them. "I'm going to assume you're Ginny and Harry." She said pointing at them. Good, she was doing well. "This consequently makes you Ron and Hermione. So you must be Fred and George, or, um… George and Fred. Which is it?" she asked and they grinned and shrugged. She laughed. "And you of course are Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. A pleasure to meet you all."

Mum and Dad smiled. "Call us Arthur and Molly, please. You'll have to excuse Ginny. Quite the romantic." Said Dad, and I grinned as I saw how Ginny was practically exploding with pleasure. Ella laughed again. It was possibly my favorite sound in the world, next to her voice.

"Well, I'm quite the romantic too, so I'm sure we'll get along." She smiled at Ginny, who erupted and hugged her. She whispered something into my girlfriend's ear, and Ella's confused face broke into a smile. She whispered something back before whistling.

Melody, an osprey, immediately came down from whichever nook or cranny she'd been hiding in. She landed on Ella's arm and looked curiously at the newcomers. Ella reached onto a table and handed Ginny the leather glove others used to hold Melody. Why she failed to use it for herself was beyond me, and the wounds that sometimes befell her as a result marred her arms with tiny scars. Ginny held Melody eagerly as Ella showed her keep to hold her arm up and where to scratch Melody on her neck.

"I'm going to go finish dinner. Feel free to snoop! I'm going to warn you, though; Harmony will jump on you if you go upstairs." She smiled. "Who's Harmony?" asked Ron inquisitively. "She's my dog. She's not allowed downstairs, though, so you're safe here." She walked into the kitchen.  
"A bit peculiar, isn't she?" mused Mum pleasantly. I frowned. "What do you mean?" Mum blanched. "Well I… when you said you had a girlfriend, I expected someone… more…" "Nerdy." I finished for her. She nodded slightly. I sighed. "Ella _is_ nerdy, in her own way. She's read more books than I care to think on, and got all O's on her OWLs _and_ all her NEWTs. She's still in contact with most of the teachers, all of whom liked her. Including Snape, before you ask." They blinked.

"I take it back." Said Mum in awe. "Wait? Why haven't we heard about her?" asked Hermione. I shrugged. "She was in my year; I guess you never really checked. She had the highest grades in all the subjects, so you may have. Maybe you forgot her name." I told them. George and Fred shook their heads. "You're keeping something from us."

I grimaced. "She was in Slytherin." I said. They stared. They looked at each other, before turning to me. "I can overlook that." Said Ginny, Harry nodding slowly behind her. Hermione nodded and smiled helpfully, elbowing Ron. Ron frowned but nodded. Mum and Dad were nodding enthusiastically; I didn't know what they'd expected. George and Fred looked on in horror.

Ella, for lack of a better term, bounced into the room. "Dinner's ready whenever you want to eat." She told us. George and Fred walked up to her, and a bewildered expression graced her face.

"Mind if we ask a few questions?" asked George, making it sound like a threat. "Um, no, I suppose not, ask away." She said, rightfully confused. I opened my mouth to object, but Mum put a hand on my arm and whispered "They'll have to get this done with sooner or later, dear. I'll make sure they behave." I nodded wearily back.

"Why are you hiding your Slytherin relations?" fired Fred.

"Do you support Harry in his endeavors?" questioned George.

"When was the last time you spoke with Dumbledore?"

"What is the extent of your relationship with Snape?"

"Do you like butterbeer?" (Wait, where did that come from?)  
"What's your blood status?"

"Have you attended any schools other than Hogwarts?"

"Boys!" Ella cried out "At least let me answer the questions!" The two looked at her expectantly.

"I'm not hiding my Slytherin relations; there are photos of me in my robes with my Slytherin friends all over the walls; and just to throw this in there, all my friends aren't Slytherins and I am in great support of house unity. Go Gryffindors." I chuckled at this. "Of course I support Harry; I rather like the world as we know it. I spoke with Albus Dumbledore, not a week ago. I was giving him socks." Harry laughed and Ella gave him a knowing smile; I'd have to ask about that later. "Snape was my potions teacher and remains a good friend; you'd like him if you gave him half a chance. But then, you two were you, so he might not be quite as friendly… I don't see whether I like butterbeer or not is relevant…" "Answer the question!" roared the twins, and Ella paled. I walked over to her and glared the twins for scaring her. "I-I like butterbeer well enough… I don't drink much. I'm a pureblood, and no, I only attended Hogwarts."

"That's enough." I said firmly. Mum nodded. "Let's go have dinner, shall we? What did you make, Ella?" she said kindly and I smiled at her. "Oh, well I wasn't sure what you liked, so I made beef stew, salad, and spaghetti." I grinned at her. Mum smiled and said "I'm sure my boys will eat anything you make, and Hermione and Ginny aren't exactly picky." She said, smiling at Ella's obvious eagerness to please her. Dad nodded behind her. Ella led us into the dining room. The table was set with white plates and empty glasses. A large serving bowl filled with something that smelled heavenly was placed at one end, a serving bowl of pasta at the other, with a bowl of salad in the middle. "So, um, the glasses are charmed to fill up with your favorite drink, and you can just grab whatever you want to eat." Ella said nervously.

I sat down at the mahogany dining table and watched as my plate turned a hunter green, my favorite color. Ginny sat next to Ella and her plate became purple. Harry's was a scarlet red, as were Ron and the twins'. Mum's was a pale yellow, and Dad's was gold. Hermione's was navy blue. "Neat!" exclaimed Ginny and Ella blushed next to me.

We helped ourselves to a variety of foods. There were bowls next to the serving bowl of stew, and when you chose to have stew and filled it up, it magically became your second favorite color. Harry and my brothers' were all gold. How predictable. Ginny didn't have stew, but Hermione's became crimson. Mum and Dad's were a matching set of pale blue plates. Huh, must've had some sort of memory connection.

Ella's cooking was of course divine, the silly perfectionist. My dear girlfriend had also baked a cake. It was two layers, a large square base with a smaller square on top of it. The bottom was vanilla, the top was chocolate. It was iced accordingly, with chocolate icing on top and vanilla icing on the bottom. It was delicious, rivaling the dinner.

After dessert, Mum and Dad said they were going home. Eventually everyone agreed, either because they're dates had agreed, or (in George and Fred's case) because they were told to. I told them I'd be coming along in a bit, wanting to spend some time with Ella.

"Eh, want a good snog, Perce?" cried Fred, trying to jostle Ella and me. Ella's face became vermilion, and she slapped my shoulder. "What've you told them about me, Percival?" I sighed. "Thank you, Fred." I growled sarcastically. I turned to Ella. "I assure you, they're beliefs are unfounded. They're merely trying to annoy me. It's working." I sent them a glare.

Mum smacked Fred (and George for good measure) on the backs of their heads before pushing them, one at a time, into the floo. They went next, followed by Hermione. Ron couldn't stay long without his girlfriend, and he was next. Harry disappeared after that. Finally, after giving me and Ella hugs, Ginny vanished in the floo.

"You're sure nothing you told them could have led to the idea that I'm a whore?" she asked, biting her lip. I sighed. "Ella, I told them that you're smart, beautiful, kind… all of your important characteristics." Ella grinned up at me. "You forgot the most important one, Percy!" she said with feigned offence. "What's that?" I asked curiously. "I'm yours." She said quietly. I smiled and met her lips with mine gently. "Wait. Why did you give Dumbledore socks?" I asked, pulling away. She laughed and murmured "I'll tell you later" before pulling me back to her.


End file.
